The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a cam phaser that is coupled to an engine camshaft to adjust timing of intake and/or exhaust valve opening events. Adjusting valve timing based on engine operating conditions may provide increased engine performance, such as increased power output, reduced fuel consumption, and/or reduced engine emissions. Increasing the extent that the camshaft may be advanced or retarded may provide for increased performance gains.